


My body is my journal, and my tattoos are my story

by Letmespeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmespeak/pseuds/Letmespeak
Summary: “Show me a man with a tattoo and I'll show you a man with an interesting past.”― Jack LondonOr Skam characters and their tattoos





	My body is my journal, and my tattoos are my story

**Author's Note:**

> Norwegian explained at the bottom.

Vilde changed her mind about tattoos as often as she changed clothes. One minute she wanted a tiny one in a place she could cover the next she wanted twenty different ones up her arm and later she became physically ill just of the thought of a needle touching her skin. A little owl would be nice, Vilde thought. But, the owl was the symbol of wisdom and nobody had ever called Vilde wise. It would fit Noora though, maybe Vilde could call her and recommend it as a tattoo for her?

She would do it later.

She could decorate her skin with stars. Her own little sky over her arm or leg or back. But, no. For her the starts would always be tied to Magnus and the time she spent trying to change herself. The stars are beautiful, but not for people like her that had used them to hide. 

Vilde ended up getting a little bird on her shoulder with a cage under. The bird had just left the cage and was a reminder for Vilde to never end up in another cage.

-

Noora hadn't planned her tattoo in great detail like Vilde had. 

For her it happened on one of those days that she sometimes had. Those days when leaving the bed felt like the most difficult task she had ever needed to do. When she finally managed to move she decided to go for a walk. Sometimes walking while eating made it easier for her to turn of that little voice in her head telling her she should feel guilty. It was cold outside and Noora was wearing a light blue scarf and slowly eating a sandwich. After a while she went passed the old tattoo parlor at Bislett with the colorful store window. She stopped and started tracing the different designs present on the building. It made her happy.

Two weeks later when she felt better she passed by the tattoo parlor again. Noora took a deep breath and walked in.

She tattooed " _Du overlever_ " on her wrist with a little blob of color over the text. It was a nice reminder on the days when she didn’t want to move from her bed.

-

Jonas’ mother had always wandered him against getting a tattoo. She would shake her head at him every time he brought up the subject and scowl him.

“ ** _Conejito,_** _you know if you get a tattoo you can’t be buried in a Jewish cemetery with your poor mami. Did you learn nothing in synagogue!”  
_ So, it was sort of ironic that his tattoo was a celebration to his mother and the heritage she had given him. When he was little his mother would say _Alabanza_ for the smallest thing. He remembers sitting with Isak trying to imitate his mother by throwing his hands up in the air and screaming “ _Alabanza_ ”

_Alabanza a HaShem!_

_Alabanza a Jonas!_

_Alabanza!_

And when his mother was ripped away from him way to soon, he needed a reminder that she was still there for him.

Over his heart “ _Alabanza”_ was written in the font that most resembled his mother’s handwriting.

-

Eva loved tattoos. She would often approach inked people in bars to ask them questions about their tattoos ~~and to get laid~~ …. ~~but mostly the tattoo thing~~.

When she asked she got answers that made her emotional or made her laugh. She was terrified to get one herself. What if people asked her why she got it and they thought her answer was stupid?

She explained her fear to Isak one afternoon.

“When did you start caring about that sort of things? That the tattoo means something for you is more important then what other people think it means.”

Eva contemplated what he had said.

An afternoon when she was slightly drunk she got “ _Denne tatoveringen betyr noe for meg_ _”_ on her collarbone and she absolutely loves it.

-

Chris had always wanted a tattoo. Something that made her happy and that she will forever enjoy (Chris still remembers the teacher that told them about her ass tattoo of a moose).

The problem was that Chris never managed to stay put. She was a baker for a while and thought about getting a tattoo of something related to that, but then she quit baking just as quickly as she had picked it up. She then decided to travel the world and take pictures while doing it. The trip was an amazing experience and Chris almost got a tattoo of the globe on her hipbone in New York, but then she had a sudden longing for Oslo and no longer wished to travel another second.

The first thing she did when she returned to Oslo was meeting Noora, Eva, Vilde and Sana at Kaffebrenneriet. As she smiled so wide that she felt her face might break she decided which tattoo she should get.

Chris might be reckless, but she knows wherever she is in this world she can always look at her hipbone and see “ _Gjengen allianse”_ written in cursive and remember her home.

-

Sana hates needles.

-

Sonja got a tattoo when she was sixteen and hopelessly in love. It took Sonja a year after the break up to properly look at her tattoo again without being reminded of Even.

Well, it didn’t matter. The tattoo was permanent on her skin and Even was permanent in her past.

When she got older she was at least happy that she hadn’t tattooed something worse then “ _Ta ett minutt av gangen”_.

-

Isak doesn’t need permanent ink because he has Even and his infinite stock of waterproof markers. Isak didn’t need tattoos because every morning after waking up with Even he can find an endless amount of patterns on his arms and his back.

Isak can’t think of anything better to decorate him.

-

Mari’s first tattoo was the most basic white girl tattoo it is possible to get, an outline of a heart on her inner arm. It was cute and fit her image well. When Mari was twenty and had learned more about herself she decided to dill the heart with the pride colors. She never regretted that.

Her second tattoo she got on her honeymoon. She and her wife had decided to get matching rose tattoos on their wrists. Mari never regretted that one either.

-

Even had an emoticon smiley on his inner thigh. When Isak discovered it for the first time he fell over laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have really wanted to write this for a really long time. 
> 
> Vilde's tattoo is a methapor for her struggling with her sexuality and I really think it fits her.
> 
> Noora's tattoo is Norwegian for "You will survive" and is a reference to her eating disorder. Bislett is right where I live and does really have a tattoo parlor with the weirdest wall decorations of all time.
> 
> I strongly headcanon Jonas as Latino and Jewish from his mom's side and Alabanza is Spanish for praise and I have a friend who is half-Peruvian and her mother says it in every sentence.
> 
> Eva's tattoo means "This tattoo means something to me" and idk I think it is really her.
> 
> I guess you know what Chris' tattoo is a reference too.
> 
> Sana hates needels
> 
> If you follow me on tumble (@theskamgirlsmatter) you know I'm the founder of Sonja's defense squad and absolutely adore her and one day I will write about her without it being angst but today is not the day. Her tattoo means "Take one minute at the time".
> 
> Even is an artist and Isak is his canvas.
> 
> Mari is a lesbian that I adore. Don't @me
> 
> That Even has :) tattooed on his thigh is canon don't fight me.


End file.
